Futuristic
by Crimson Flares
Summary: Gray's daughter has a boyfriend, Natsu's son has something to say and Erza's daughter found herself falling for the last person she thought she would ever like. parental gruvia, nalu, jerza, milaxus and gale. kind of a family fic


**Futuristic**

by **Crimson Flares**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: THIS IS REPOSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED<strong>

**I played with the pairings here and stuff. T'was supposed to be a Gruvia fic about their girl getting a boyfie, but it seems so wrong to leave the rest out. My consciousness must be in the right place, eh? XD**

**I ship too much. HAHAHAHA. T_T **

**AND NOW WITH THE STORY... *drum roll***

* * *

><p><strong>Dislaimer: FT isn't mine... *cries* the idea is too cliche to be original too, but the kids' names are directly from my imagination.<strong>

* * *

><p>"But she's <em>sixteen, <em>Juvia. Sixteen!" Gray whined at his wife, who was walking with him to the guild, blooming with pride.

"Exactly, honey. She's sixteen. Three years from being a teenager and two years from being a legal adult." Juvia pointed out. "What's wrong with that?"

"There's my point. She's sixteen, a teenager and _not _an adult." The man countered. Why can't Juvia see his point? He is so _not _giving his daughter away. That's not what a good father should do. "I don't want her running back to me crying after being dumped by some cheeky bastard. Lily is too unprepared for relationships. And for boys."

Juvia sighed. The day was beautiful and clear, no forecast of rain, just traces of wispy clouds. The perfect, ideal day for her... if it wasn't for her grumpy husband.

Because for one, he woke up in the wrong side of the floor — yes, the floor. He did not wake up on the bed because he fell on the freaking floor. Second, when they entered the kitchen, the food was already ready in the table with a note saying,

_Good morning, mommy and daddy!I made you breakfast today, because I _***erased*** _think it's nice and it's almost_ ***erased* **_parents day _(Gray: Parents day?! What's up with this kid today? I don't even think there's such a—) (Juvia: Hush! There's more.)

_I'm going for a morning walk with my new boyfriend today! We got together yesterday. I didn't tell you guys last night because I know Dad would go berserk. You've met before, dad, so chill out, okay? He's no stranger. See you guys at the guild! Love you both._

_Sincerely, Lily xx  
><em>

_P.S. If you're looking for Sky, he's with Nashi — He was too insistent and noisy so I dropped him off at Uncle Natsu's._

Gray did go berserk. He was absolutely protective of his only daughter and everyone knows that. Which guy was daring enough to take her hand in courtship?

"Gray-sama," his wife said, patting his arm to calm him down. They were nearing the guild and she didn't want him to enter like this. "You know I'll never argue with you here, and since we're almost at the guild, I think you can go ahead and run off to Natsu and tell him what you feel. Because if you keep complaining stuff to me here, I will disclaim our two kids and this little baby in my stomach as yours."

Damn pregnant women and their mood swings.

* * *

><p>"She's got a <em>boyfriend. <em>What am I gonna do?" Gray thumped his head on the table. _Hard._ What was he gonna do?_  
><em>

"Chill out, Ice Princess." Natsu said, patting his best friend slash favorite rival's back. "Luna got her first guy when she was thirteen. Your lady's sixteen, and she's not as idiotic as you are."

Gray felt the familiar flare of rivalry rise up as he and Natsu stood at the same time, foreheads smashing together.

"Who did you just call an idiot, punk?!"

"The icebrain who loses his pants before he reaches the toilet!"

"Says the one who poops dragon dung!"

"Oy, oy. Chill it, you." Laxus crowed. "I could see Erza coming, so shut up and spare your butts for the sake of your kids."

The two sat down again, glaring at each other — but the glower soon faltered as Gray slumped his face yet again on the wooden table. Natsu gave a small 'aww' and patted Gray's back.

"That was a beautiful facetable, bro. Now sit up and gimme a high five."

"Shut up, flame head."

Albeit that he told the fire dragon slayer to keep quiet, Gray complied to his friend's request and gave him a high-five straight in the face.

* * *

><p>A blonde girl seventeen years of age opened the door and began to run outside towards the guild with a small plush ball in her hand. It was late and everyone was out, not even bothering to wake her up. Luna Dragneel sighed. Her idiot of a twin must be with his new girlfriend, she though sourly. She wondered who the girl was — Lucio didn't really bother fill up that information, and the other pips at the guild didn't seem to know either.<p>

She stared at the ice-blue plush ball in her hand. It belonged to Sky Fullbuster, best friend of her younger sister, Nashi. Sky must have had dropped by the house earlier in the morning and forgot his toy.

Luna sighed. The weather was simply perfect, but something was off and she just couldn't put her finger to it.

* * *

><p>Rosaline Fernandes was in a rush. She was a few steps away from the guild when she suddenly spun around to run back to the direction of the blacksmith. She had, apparently, forgotten to fetch the new weapon she soon would wield. It was requested a few weeks ago and was she completely ecstatic about it, as it was a gift from her dad.<p>

Although she only rarely sees Jellal, she had a great deal of respect for him. Respect gained from being a good father, a previous wizard saint, a captain of a guild seeking justice, and every other thing.

Although Rose was the daddy's girl, it was her brother, Simon — named after an old friend of her parents' — was the one allowed to travel with Crime Sorciere. The main reason was because it was Simon who had inherited their father's Heavenly Body Magic. In order for Simon to be able to fully control his magic — which was one of the greatest magic of all, as some would say — Erza and Jellal had both decided that Simon should temporarily be part of Crime Sorciere, for his sake.

Rose wanted to go too, but she didn't. She didn't want her mother to be left alone, no, not at all. A mother not seeing half of her family for ages was agonizing, and if her only girl — and Barbie doll — goes too, Erza might as well... go nuts.

Rose sighed before entering the blacksmith. She had always loved the smell of newly baked weapons, but the Blacksmith was another story. The odor was quite unpleasant to her nose, a mixture of heterogeneous materials that didn't match the type of fragrance her sense wanted... but another part of her actually liked and _looked for _this odor.

And she had always wondered why.

"Excuse me, but has the sword requested for Rosa—"

"Rosaline Fernandes?" The old blacksmith asked, wiggling his crumpling eyeglasses to get a better look. He scrunitized Rose's brown eyes, white skin and cascading blue hair before nodding and re-righting his glasses. He dug his pocket for a piece of paper and gave her another look before saying, "Oh yes, you are Rosaline Fernandes, all right." The man chuckled as he entered the storage room beside the desk, motioning Rose to wait.

Rose found herself blinking after him. What on earth was that?

The storage room opened, but it wasn't the old man who came out with a red box, but a familiar-looking teen clad in black clothes and had multiple piercings on both of his ears.

"Oy, you," He grumbled, handing her the sleek, long box quite rudely. "The ol' man told me to pass this to you. Aged piece of flesh had no more than half a spine to walk and he still does, must've been a stubborn ass in his youth..." The boy muttered darkly, shaking his head. Realizing his words, he turned to the girl who, to his greatest surprise — and relief — wasn't paying attention to him at all, but at the sword that lay inside the box.

The beautiful, silver sword he molded himself, held by the perfect hilt begemmed with diamonds and sapphires. Another one of his masterpieces, one that he denied help from the old man.

"Oy, Fernandes. Mind closing that mouth? I'm not looking forward to see dribble on that new masterpiece."

Rose blushed heavily. She was _so _overwhelmed by the beauty and pure perfection of the sword that she was unable to control herself. She closed her mouth and sent him the infamous death glare she inherited from her mother.

"_That _was mean, Steel!"

"Shut it, bluehead, that's all what you ever say to me."

"Because it's true!"

Steel roared with laughter. He loved arguing with this hothead. Before he could make up a retort, she asked, "Why are you here, anyway?"

The boy was quite taken aback by the sudden inquiry. But nevertheless, he gave her an answer. "I got grounded — don't ask why, bluehead. My old man sent me here to repent and be good and mother is against it, but nah, the iron here tastes better than the one I devoured the other — ah, shit."

"That's so nasty, Steel! Eating blacksmith iron, isn't that a lil' gro —"

"Whatever, shrimp. You got your sword, now shut up and get the hell of the shop."

And Rose complied. She ran off the smoking shop, giggling.

Who could have thought that Rosaline Scarlet Fernandes would for the likes of Steel McGarden Redfox?

* * *

><p>"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Luna hollered as she entered the guild hall. Her annoyance, apparently, with her brother had risen as she walked from the house to the guild. Because seriously, which girlfriend had ever been so important for him to leave alone in a big house ALONE?<p>

That is NOT freaking fair. Her brother is a renowned player, but hey, there was NEVER a girl (yet) MORE IMPORTANT THAN HER!

Luna is so pissed.

A sudden force, though made its way to her stomach, making her fall to the floor.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Sorry!" Sky hollered, standing up, offering his tiny hand. "Sorry, Luna-nii! Nashi pushed me!"

"Did not!" The pink-haired cutie pouted. "You made me chase you and _you _bumped nii-san! NOT ME!"

"Did too!" Sky yelled, speeding off again as nirvana formed above Nashi's head, chasing him.

Luna would have giggled at the pair, but she was far too pissed to care.

She doesn't even give a crap that her thoughts rhymed.

"Luna, honey?" Lucy worriedly called, approaching her hot-tempered daughter. She held up a hand that looked better to grip than Sky's. Luna took it. "What's wrong? Where's you're brother?"

"I don't know!" Luna scowled, fumes almost literally blowing out of her ears. "I woke up home alone. The annoying prat left me for his new, apparently _over-important _girlfriend! He didn't even tell me who!"

Lucy sighed. Her two eldest children, Luna and Lucio, who were twins has been like this since they were in diapers, but she was still yet to be completely used to it. Instead of debating with her daughter, she placed a hand over her shoulder. "Chill down, honey." she said, patting Luna's shoulder soothingly. "Why don't you cool off in a corner somewhere and talk to someone?"

But Luna was still fuming. She knew she needed to chill, so she took a deep breath and let it all out. Once she had cooled down, she faced her mother again.

"Okie dokes." She breathed. "Where's Lily, anyway? And Rose? Have you seen them, mom?"

Lucy shook her head as she lead Luna over to the bar.

"Actually, no." She said, asking Kinana for some water. "Erza told me that Rose came to pick something up, and Juvia was just telling me how Lily finally got a boyfri—"

Lucy fell silent as she and her daughter stared at each other, paling. As they processed, placing a puzzle piece over the other, _if Lucio found a new girl and Lily a new man_, then that would mean —

"We're back!" Someone yelled as the great doors boomed open. Luke's sharp canines shined with the sun's morning glare as he waved his hand — which, as Luna expected, was holding another's hand.

But the owner of the hand was definitely _not _who they expected.

Each and every Fairy Tail member had their mouths open and eyes as big as saucers. There was a loud _'thump' _as two people fell to the floor, as they had lost consciousness. Nobody spoke.

It was weird. Fairy Tail has always been weird, but what kind of reaction was _this?_

The doors flew open again as a girl with electric-blue hair twirled in, apparently blooming. Not far on her heels was a spiky-haired dude clad in all black, snickering at her. They stopped shortly in front of Luke and the girl whose hand was entwined with his. Rose opened her mouth to greet everyone, but when the two figures in front of her turned to face her, she turned into stone

_OH MY GOD._

_"_Hi Rose!" the Luke's girl greeted, eyes shining. "Is that your new sword?"

"L-Lu-Luke...? Lily is—?"

"Yeah. Lily's my girlfriend." He grinned, raising their hands. "She's the one I've been telling you about."

"Th-the one you said you wanted attention from that's why you decided to be a playboy?"

"Er, yeah, if that's how you put it— "

There was yet another deafening silence as Rose tried to remember how to blink and breath.

A fainting episode in three...

Two...

One...

Rose collapsed due to the quick surge of relief and happiness as a great uproar rose upon the whole guild.

"GRAY FINALLY LET DA LADY GET DA MAN!"

"GETTING YOUR CHILDHOOD LOVE IS A MAN!"

"For the love of Mavis, shut up, Elfman — "

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die! _Congratulations!_"

"Take good care of her, Dragneel the second, unless you want more years — "

Everyone was cheering. However, Gray and Natsu, the initial people who collapsed upon the sight of their eldest kids holding hands, had no idea what to do.

"Oh, come on you two," Lucy snapped.

"Juvia is ashamed of you, Gray-sama." Juvia crowed, shaking her head, curls bouncing. Mirajane then entered the scene, her two blonde babies — Thunder and Mary Jane — at each hip.

"Be proud of your kids!" She scolded. Gray and Natsu doubled over as the ex-demon glared quite the eye._  
><em>

"I... we are... eh, Ice Priss?"

"Sure do... Fire Melon..."

"Lies, lies!" Levy hushed behind them, a cross-armed Gajeel at her heels smirking. "If you're going to tell your kids that you're proud, at least mean it!"

"Words to live by," Laxus, who took his kids (Thunder and Jane) from their mother muttered darkly. Mira's demon-glare turned to him and he shut up.

A flying barrel suddenly flew over and hit Gray and Natsu straight in the heads with a great killing-two-birds-with-one-barrel shot. Cana, the pregnant guilty, stormed over to her childhood friends and talked sense to them as well.

Did it work?

Who knew, because the shock — which was _way _too much for Gray and Natsu — and great confusion made the two men fall over again. Everyone watched them collapse before doubling over and patting their backs in congratulations.

Makarov smiled from the balcony.

Who knew he'd manage to live up to the day that the daughter of Ice and son of Fire get together?

* * *

><p>They day ended with the new couple getting their blessing from their parents — under a long list of do's and don'ts, of course, under the rule of their fathers and the watch of their mothers.<p>

Rosaline smiled.

She wondered when her turn would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, yeah... it's done. Boring, right? Hope you liked it all though.**

**meaning behind the names:**

Lily - after the beautiul, lone flowers that dwell in the water, like Juvia.

Thunder - Laxus's element.

Mary Jane - after Mirajane.

Rose - roses are usually red, and are beautiful, just like Erza. Rosaline, if i'm not mistaken means beautiful, or something like that.

Simon - like mentioned, after Simon as in Kagura's bro and Jerza's childhood buddy

Steel - Gajeel's specialty, besides singing ;)

Luna - derived from LUcy and NAtsu.

Lucio - i thought it sounded like Lucy. But for the sake of modernness i gave Luke as a nickname.

Nashi - the name Mashima-sensei personally and specially gave to Natsu and Lucy's future kid. From "NAtsu" and "ruSHI" (lucy's jap name)

* * *

><p><strong>Part two if requested (7 faves or so? :) )<strong>


End file.
